


Forever to Go

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Birthday Celebrations, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life, Mizler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Just a happily married couple celebrating someone's birthday!
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 2





	Forever to Go

Mike turned the key in the ignition, the radio going dead as he opened the door and stepped out into the warm evening. The great thing about no longer living in Cleveland was that his birthday, which was in early October, wasn't bitter cold. A lot of the time it was a perfectly warm 70 out, just like it was tonight. He jogged up the steps, unlocking the door and greeting Buddy – their brown Cairn terrier – at the door. Trying to pick out anything like his husband poking around the house.

“Hey, Buddy. Where's daddy?” He took off towards the kitchen, dashing in and out until Mike laughed and followed after. Pouring food in his bowl (though he was sure he already ate not long ago) and peeling off his suit jacket while Buddy crunched his food. He took a cursory glance around the kitchen, pausing when his gaze landed on the table. Brows furrowed as he noticed the flowers set in the crystal vase they got as a wedding gift from an aunt. 

Flowers that looked rather...new. And were they- Nah. Though Mike loved real flowers, he and Dolph both agreed that they just died too soon to be worth the money to buy fresh flowers. Besides, if anyone was buying real flowers, it certainly wasn't going to be his husband- who found the gesture to be beyond cheesy. 

But when he touched the petals he found them to be soft and delicate. _Real._ Red and white roses. Probably some of the more expensive flowers you could buy. Their aroma was heavy in the air, making him smile as he closed his eyes and inhaled their wonderful scent. As he was doing so, he detected _another_ scent in the kitchen. One that was _very_ familiar and made his mouth water. Flowers...his favorite meal...The only thing missing – the one thing that would make this birthday _perfect_ \- was the man he somehow got to marry him.

Buddy was curled in his bed, snoring already, so Mike tapped his head gently and continued on through the house. Listening for any signs of life.

Ah! There. He could hear the shower running as he passed by the bathroom, but rather than go inside as he normally would – so he could announce at the top of his lungs _”Honey, I'm home!”_ \- he decided to wait in the bedroom. Pushing inside, he flicked the light on and dropped onto the bed. Exhausted from working since six in the morning but far too excited to sleep just yet. Because he absolutely could not wait to get his hand on that man.

_His_ man.

Show him a little appreciation for the thoughtfulness in celebrating his fortieth birthday. Even after being together for about twenty years now – married for seven of them after this past April – this man still managed to blow his mind. Knock the wind out of his lungs and make him so blissfully happy. Feeling like they were still young and dumb and in love. The fire of passion and romance flickering just as brightly as when they first started dating.

And burning just as hot, which was why he was sitting on the edge of the bed, impatiently waiting for him to appear in the doorway.

It was crazy to him that as perfect as his husband was – for him and really just in general – he knew there was always a seed of doubt in the man's mind. A worry that he wasn't being as doting and romantic as he should be. That he was lacking in some way and leaving Mike wanting in their relationship. Despite finding grand gestures and formal dinners and crisp velvety roses to be cliché and silly, he did them because he felt as much as he wasn't personally a fan, Mike deserved all that.

They've talked about it a million time in the past; that Mike like (and then loved) him for who he was already. That he didn't care about the gestures Dolph emulated from movies or the suggestions his friends he tried to put into practice to be a 'better boyfriend'. Of course they were appreciated – Who didn't like to be doted on? - but it wasn't what he cared about in relationships. What he fell in love with.

It was something he knew still nagged at Dolph – this need to prove he could be _that_ breathtakingly romantic partner – so he always made sure to express how much it meant to him that he tried so hard. Did all the things that made him feel silly or stupid simply because he knew it would make Mike happy.

Of course, that wasn't really what made him happy. Not like laughter dancing in crinkled blue eyes or the way they bickered over Mike's competitiveness when watching game shows late at night while eating ice cream on the couch. But it made Dolph happy, so he didn't mind.

The door opening brought him back to the present, heat prickling under his skin when Dolph walked in. White towel wrapped firmly around his hips, though if he got his way it wouldn't be there much longer. Mike pushed up off the bed and met him just inside the door, tugging him close and inhaling the scent of coconut in his hair. Running fingers along soft skin still damp from the shower, hair dripping onto his shoulders. Smiling at Mike. 

“Hey, babe. Happy Birthday.” He accepted the kiss with a buzz under his skin. Wings flapping around in his chest.

“Mmm thank you. And may I say a happy birthday it will definitely be. Pretty flowers.” A longer kiss, Dolph smiling into it.

“My favorite dinner.” Greedy finger tickled along bare skin, Dolph grabbing wrists and huffing a laugh.

“My sexy, gorgeous man already naked for me. I mean, does it get much better than that?” Dolph pulled away from him. Finding clothes to wear and ignoring the way he was being watched closely. Prayers being made that he didn't start putting them on just yet. Left up to him, clothes just might be banned for the rest of the night.

Maybe the morning too.

“A little birthday cake?” It _did_ get better! As Dolph walked by he snagged him by the waist, pulling him him in. Grinning as Dolph struggled against him for a moment before settling against. Accepting his fate.

“You spoil me. I don't even know where to start! Like, I'm absolutely starving...but I also really want to start our celebration now.” He flexed his fingers, trailing kisses along warm broad shoulders. Intoxicated by the scent of spearmint mixed with a _manly_ scent that was just natural to the man.

Dying to eat him up.

“Good thing I'm here to help you decide. Dinner's ready to eat now.” He wound arms around Dolph, pulling them flush together. Already forgetting everything not having to do with the way this man made his knees weak and body ache from head to toe.

“Mhm, but so are you. See my dilemma here?” Dolph laughed, tugging out of his embrace and slowly shaking his head.

“If we don't get to dinner, it'll burn in the oven.” Right. And if he didn't get this man in the bed in the next minute _he_ was going to explode.

“Well, I'm already burning up, babe.” Dolph snorted, crossing his arms and looking amused but determined. Not looking to budge, apparently.

“Please, Michael. You're ridiculous.” Mike, not one to be deterred, put his best pout on the case. For a brief moment he thought he was successful, but then Dolph walked around him and plucked something off the bed. Fine. Mike was a team player. If he wanted to do the whole 'dinner date before sex' thing, then okay.

It would be nice if Dolph would play fair, though.

“Okay. Alright. I'll wait.” Dolph's smile widened at his dramatic sigh, kicking at his foot gently.

“This dinner will blow you away. Trust me, it'll be worth it.” It wasn't like he could argue. This was a meal that had him ready to marry the man on the spot. Had him wanting to make love on the kitchen table...but also eat three more servings.

Rather than head for the kitchen - get ready for dinner; maybe let Buddy out – he flopped onto the bed. Fondness burning in his chest when Dolph rolled his eyes at him. It was ridiculously charming – as much as it was frustrating – how much he cared about making this night perfect. Dinner, a little cake, maybe a present (maybe not; he didn't care either way). And then _finally_ they would move to the bedroom. 

Knowing his darling infuriating husband, it would be slow. Excruciatingly so. Giving Mike all the attention – since it was his birthday and all – but never quite letting him get there. Everything would be set on simmer, working him up until he couldn't stand to be in his own skin. Until he was buzzing. Burning all over. Desperate and demanding. Taking over with an impatient sound lost in the heat of blinding want. Need. Moving them at a far more acceptable pace and wiping the smug look off Dolph's face.

But, for now, he was going to have to wait.

“Don't expect a show.” As sexy as this man was, it wasn't like he had to do much to get him all worked up. Stand there. Look at him. Maybe have one of those devilish grins directed at him. That was about it. And at the moment he was looking particularly sinful in that fluffy white towel. Contrasting with his tanned skin wonderfully. And when it was tugged off, he whistled appreciatively. Laughing when the towel was thrown at him, a pretty blush spreading over Dolph's chest and crawling up his neck. Tugging on his clothes and keeping his gaze averted from where Mike sat. 

He kicked at Dolph's leg. Blue eyes flashing over to him and then away quickly. Making him pout. 

“Stop ignoring me. It's my birthday, you know. The day the love of your life was born.” With a huff, Dolph finished fussing with his dress pants and finally gave him his attention. Folding his arms over his chest and giving him a disapproving look.

“Mhm. This is just you trying to trick me into skipping dinner. And it's _not_ going to work, Mizanin.” Mike sat up and beckoned him over, rolling his eyes when Dolph refused. Watching him distrustfully.

“I promise I won't pull a trick. Just come here.” Dolph stepped into his space, hands instantly going into his hair. And he couldn't help but close his eyes at the wonderful feeling of fingers carding through the thick tufts of hair. Tugging the ends gently as he hummed. 

Mike loved when they would sit on the couch, movie playing on the television, and those fingers would find their way to his hair. Dragging through his thick hair and making him feel sleepy. Relaxed. Deliriously happy while cuddling and basically ignoring whatever movie was playing. Honestly, he wanted to shave it down – keep it shorter and far more easy to manage – but they both preferred it longer. That much was clear. So, he kept it.

Now was no different. The way nails scratched along the sensitive skin of his scalp, sending thrills through him. Making him really want to curl into this man forever and never leave.

“This feels like a trick.” Dolph's voice was soft, trailing his hands down until they were tickling the skin at the nape of his neck. He opened his eyes and smiled up at miniature seas of adoration. That soft fond smile all for him. His chest could barely contain the love he felt for this man at this point. It was insane to him that he could _feel_ so much.

“You're serious about tonight, aren't you?” The kiss he received was short and sweet, Dolph touching his forehead to his and bringing his hands to cup Mike's face. Sighing.

“I know it's _your_ day. Celebrated however the hell you want. But I had this whole idea in my head of how it would go- how perfectly this night was going to be for you.” Now Mike kissed him briefly, pulling back to meet those eyes once more. He didn't want to get all cliché and sappy but this man...he had him ready to break out _mixtapes_ and pretty stationery to write dumb poems on (even with his horrendous handwriting)- and he was _not_ a poet by any means. Roll around in flowery meadows and drag him into rainstorms just to kiss him. 

Stupid things people only did in movies and storybooks because he was absolutely overflowing with this warm bubbly feeling stirring around in his chest all the time. Making him smile like a fool- and then more so knowing that feeling was mutual. They were idiots just terribly _gone_ over each other. A love to beat all others, in his opinion.

(Okay, maybe that was his competitive side talking. Whatever.)

“Babe, you know how much I appreciate all you do, but it honestly doesn't matter to me how exactly we spend the night. We could order pizza and drink beers. We could go all out and dress up in expensive suits. Go out to that Italian place in town. We could have a night in together watching movies or you could take us ice skating. Make a special dinner and buy expensive flowers that will die in a couple of days.” Dolph rolled his eyes, laughing softly.

“I don't care what we're doing because the only thing I _have_ to have on my birthday is you. Right here. Being you. Everything else? A really _nice_ bonus.” Maybe it was super cheesy to say, but it didn't make that any less true for him. If all they did was sit on the back porch in complete silence, he would be the happiest man on Earth. No joke.

It was amazing that he got delicious meals and pretty flowers. The concert tickets on his thirty-eighth birthday or the drive-in movie dates they went on every once in a while. But it was just icing on the cake.

“I'm a thousand percent looking forward to that amazing meal you made for me. It smells _incredible._ And you know I'm a sucker for some cake- so long as there aren't a bunch of candles on top reminding me I'm old like you now.” They kissed again, fingers curling into the base of his skull as Dolph deepened it. One knee on the edge of the bed. Just nearly in his lap now.

“I don't know what's turning me on more: you in this sexy ass suit sitting on the bed or everything coming out of your mouth right now.” With a long exhale he pulled back, clearing his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. Avoiding the bed once more. Mike smirked, leaning back on his elbow and laughing when Dolph glanced at him as he walked towards the door, did a double-take, and walked into the dresser.

So, _so_ in love with him. 

“Ah, now I understand. Just too sexy, huh?” Dolph flipped him off as he disappeared through the door. Voice calling him to the kitchen after a minute. Collecting himself, since he wanted to be on his best behavior because this meant a lot to Dolph, he brushed off his dress pants. Fixed his tie. Smoothed back his hair. Finally making his way down the hall and into the kitchen. Pausing in the doorway as he found the kitchen lights dimmed, candles lit and flickering while Dolph dutifully set the table.

Looking like an absolute treat in those snug dress pants he rarely ever wore (even to work events he attended with Mike) and the pretty blue polo shirt he must have had to brush mothballs off of because he hasn't seen that shirt in ages. Wet hair tied up in a bun now, dripping on his shirt and making him smile for some reason.

Every day he fell more in love, something he swore wasn't possible. And then moments like this proved him wrong.

Fingers lingered as Dolph helped him into his chair, dancing across his shoulders until disappearing when Dolph took his seat across from him. Really getting into the whole 'romantic birthday dinner' thing. Not that he was complaining, enchanted by the flicker of candlelight across the handsome face. In the blue eyes watching him over the wine glass he was drinking from. 

If Dolph was looking to impress him, well, he hit the mark. Because his breath was taken by everything. The thoughtfulness and effort put into making everything happen. Simply because he loved Mike so much and wanted to see him happy. To spoil him on his birthday.

“You know, this reminds me of when we first started dating.” That felt like a millennia ago, but at the same time like only yesterday. Dolph tilted his head, setting his glass down on the table.

“How so?”

Their dates in the beginning were never _this_ nice seeing as they were just college kids barely making it on dreams, coffee, and tips made waiting tables at the local restaurants. Mostly Chinese or Italian takeout and a movie. Hot sex in the bedroom they started sharing after getting together. Sometimes, if Mike managed to collect enough tips on a Friday night, he would treat them to ice cream and a walk in the park. Or he would suggest cute (and inexpensive) dates for them to go on: picnics in the park, coffee together between classes, maybe volunteering at the local animal shelter if they could spare the hour. Whatever he could think of to impress and romance the guy he liked a lot.

Before their relationship, Dolph's 'dating' history was...well, he didn't do much dating, actually. He was more the pick up people at the bar, one-night stand type. In fact, much to his surprise at the time, Dolph's longest relationship ever was one he had in high school; and it only lasted so long because they couldn't break up over the summer since he was in another state for a wrestling competition.

Sure, he got a lot of attention from people. He was definitely a catch, even back then. But anyone he brought back to their dorm – and then the apartment they decided to share – was usually never seen again. Mike watching them leave with a coffee mug in hand, textbooks open and spread over the table, and irritation prickling under his skin. Definitely pretending not to be jealous of all these strangers getting to sleep with his roommate, even if they didn't seem to mean much to Dolph in the morning.

When they first started dating – exclusive and serious, Mike intending to make this something meaningful and real rather than a casual fling – Dolph retreated from him for a while. Throwing up defenses and trying to put distance between them. Pushing back against any advances of a romantic nature because it was new to him and he was afraid of getting hurt. They enjoyed plenty of the physical aspect of their relationship, but for the first year it was fights. Silence and slammed doors. A stubborn refusal to let Mike in close. 

But he refused to give up. Mizanins were known for two things: winning and bullheadedness. And he liked Dolph far too much to give up on him. Because as much as they argued – as often as Mike spent hours in the library or in the commons cooling off – they always came back together. Dolph, with an awkwardness about him that was strange to witness and a peace offering, apologized for being difficult. And that was enough to keep him hanging on. To give him the motivation to keep trying. To show Dolph how wonderful it could be to open up to someone. Let things get closer than just a night. 

With patience and determination, he dragged them through the cold spells and screaming matches that left him wondering if it was really worth the trouble and hurt. All for the relationship Dolph finally opened himself to. Slowly finding his footing and returning the gestures that came as naturally to Mike as breathing and eating. It was slow going, sometimes frustrating for him as he had to walk Dolph through some things that came with being in a serious relationship with someone, but it all led to the moment that made him really fall for him.

That talent for cooking – though not nearly as developed – existed even in college. On a night Mike came in beyond exhausted from one of his night classes and ready to fall into bed and sleep forever, he was greeted by a scene very similar to the one he was in now. Lights in the apartment flicked off. The soft flicker of candlelight the only thing illuminating the room and the scent of the hearty tomato sauce he made for the pasta hanging in the air. The door slamming shut behind him as his eyes found Dolph standing there, watching him intently and looking ready to bolt. 

He remembered nearly crying at how touched he was. How much it meant to him to see his efforts were worth it. That Dolph was taking steps in their relationship and putting himself out there. Showing how much he really cared about him. About them.

Years of ups and downs later, Dolph still wasn't the biggest romantic on Earth. He was certainly thoughtful, caring, and attentive. Open and honest about how he was feeling about this or that, no matter how Mike might react to it at first. But _romantic?_ The expensive dates? Gifts randomly bought- just 'cause? The grand gestures and elaborate proposal set in the park at night? The love ballads belted out while they cleaned up after dinner? Dancing in the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon simply because he was feeling it? Well, that was more Mike's thing. 

Dolph admitted some time into the relationship that he found all the romantic stuff a bit... silly. But just as he knew and appreciated that was how Mike expressed his love, Mike knew Dolph preferred to show his in other ways. 

Helping him relax after work. Teasing him over text. Sharing something interesting he was reading while they were driving around town. Always getting him the perfect gift for holidays or birthdays, showing how closely he listened to and remembered things Mike wanted or liked. Sitting with him while he played video games with his friends online even though it wasn't anything he was personally interested in and joining him in talking smack with everyone. Once or twice even hitting the golf course with him and letting him teach the basics of golf. 

Stuff that wasn't big or as outspoken as Mike often was, but meaningful all the same. 

“Just some of the dinner dates we had in college. You were such a charmer.” Dolph snorted, watching as Mike took a bite and hummed at the flavors exploding across his tongue. Taking a bite of his own and nodding- even as he studied the food still in the pan. Chewing slowly, like he was trying to taste every seasoning he used in making it.

“I believe that was actually you. _I_ was that helpless idiot you took interest in for some reason. Especially at that time? Gosh, I was a mess.” A socked foot rubbed at his pant leg, working at it until he found skin. Smiling sweetly while Mike winked and then shook his head.

“Hey, give yourself some credit- you were a _hot_ mess.” They both laughed, poking at their food but enjoying their banter more. Which was saying something, because dinner was incredible.

“For me, it was the getting sick of the jealousy I always felt. Of the people you were with- the ones I watched leave many mornings. And then I realized after we were together that I wanted to have more. So, I made it my mission to make you mine somehow.” Dolph always got a little shy when he talked about things like that. It used to make him close off completely, but now he simply ducked his head and shrugged. Trying to hide his smile. 

“So far it seems worth all the effort.” The joke brought Dolph back out of his shell, sticking his tongue out at Mike but that unbridled happiness obvious in those eyes. Mike crawled his hand across the table, waiting for Dolph to see it and join their hands together. Smiling over at him in that warm way that had Mike feeling stupidly happy. 

“Think this needs more pepper.” Mike honestly couldn't believe him. He squeezed the hand in his, watching the way Dolph chewed with furrowed brows. Heart already threatening to pound its way out of his chest and throw itself at the man who's owned it since the day they met at orientation.

“Well, I think it's perfect. Just like this entire evening has been so far. _Relax,_ babe. I'm pretty blown away by everything. You've really outdone yourself this year.” Dolph groaned, fork clinking against his plate.

“Which means _next_ year will have to be even _better!_ Why do I set the bar so damn high?” They finished the meal with content sighs, room of course saved for dessert. Dolph jumped up and cleared the plates. Moving the pan with dinner to the oven and heading for the fridge, Mike snagging him by the hips as he passed and pulling him into a long, simmering kiss. Trying to convey exactly what he had in mind for 'dessert'. But Dolph broke the kiss with a smile, shaking his head but then trailing a finger along his jaw.

“Cake first and then we can get there. Promise.” The cake was small, something moist and divinely chocolatey. It was held in Dolph's hands, offered to Mike after he quickly and quietly sang the birthday song. Face turning red as he sang, Mike drawn to him more and more as seconds ticked. He stood, Dolph taking a small step back so the cake was knocked out of his hands, and placed his hands over Dolph's. Bringing the cake higher and blowing out the three candles with his gaze focused on his husband's face.

“Did you make a wish?” His voice was soft once more, the mood already shifting and electricity all around them. The cake was set aside and the space between them evaporated within seconds. Licking his lips, Mike nodded slowly.

“I did. Wanna know what I wished for?” With a hand on Dolph's hip, he tugged him into his body. Watching the way pupils dilated up close; the way hunger flashed in them as Dolph's arms wound around him. Fingers digging into his lower back and keeping them close.

Birthday wishes really do come true.

“For Buddy to stop shedding all over your chair in the summer?” Dolph made a sound of contentment as they fell into a deep kiss. Pressing impossibly closer, holding onto the other desperately, and kindling that flame between them. Teasing it into a roaring inferno.

One of them was bound to break soon enough, and then they would stumble and fumble their way to being good and tired. Holding each other and basking in the afterglow until one of them was too tired to keep brushing feather-light touches across skin. He couldn't _wait._

“I don't think even a birthday wish is strong enough to stop that.” Dolph threw his head back and a laughed, and was there any feeling better than making someone you loved laugh as genuinely as that? It had him walking on clouds. Eager to do whatever it took to make him laugh more and more. But, for now, his focus was on getting him to make a different type of sound. One that made his toes tingle and his body catch fire.

Dolph angled his body away for a moment, returning with a bite of cake on the fork offered to him. He accepted the bite with an appreciative hum as it was pretty good. Not homemade, but still delicious. Creamy on his tongue and mixing nicely with the flavors from dinner.

“Do you know how _unfair_ you're being to me right now?” The fork was basically tossed aside and Dolph crowded close, though Mike made a face at him. As much as he would have much rather pushed him up against the counter after the first bite of dinner he took, he forced himself to be good and go along with the evening his husband had in mind. Yet he was still getting scolded!

“I'm not even doing anything! I swear.” Dolph groaned, digging fingers into his hips and nuzzling against his neck. 

“That's the worst part. You're not even _trying_ to seduce me. I hate you.” Mike snickered, letting his eyes fall closed and soak in the man finally getting on the same page. Getting eager to move them to the bedroom, which, it was about fucking time. He licked the chocolate off his lips and grinned at the offended huff Dolph made.

And, actually, that was really good. He turned to take another bite of the cake. Blinking owlishly when the fork was plucked from his fingers and practically thrown across the room. Dolph pushing forward until he bumped into a wall. He couldn't help laughing gruffly at the impatient way Dolph glared at him.

“You are the _worst._ Seriously, it can't be healthy.” His words would probably have more force to them if they weren't breathy and barely intelligible between the kisses he kept pressing into Mike's mouth. He tugged Dolph closer, lightning shooting through him.

“I'm pretty sure having regular sex is actually great for you.” Dolph pulled away from where he was biting along his neck, staring at him like he couldn't figure out what language Mike was speaking. And considering his mind was probably a million miles away from this dumb conversation, well, he understood that perfectly. 

He just couldn't help the teasing remark. Partly because Dolph's reactions to his _really_ dumb jokes were always priceless. But mostly because he loved saying out loud. That not only were they having sex pretty often, but that he was lucky enough to have someone hot and amazing to fall into bed with.

“I was talking about how _attractive_ you are. Even when you're doing regular things...like eating that chocolate cake. Somehow managing to make that look sinful. It's not good for my health- mental and probably otherwise.” Mike finally tired of all the talking, pushing off the wall and leading them to the bedroom. They were just wasting the time that could be spent doing something better than making bad jokes.

Fingers tugged on his tie once they were through the door and pulling him into a searing kiss. Everything inside him catching on fire. Kerosene thrown on the flames as hands made their way down his chest. 

“Seriously, it has to be illegal to be that hot. Bad for the progression of society or some shit. Someone like you needs to be banned from places for being obscene. Distracting.” Mike snickered, glowing at the praises. Dizzy with just how intoxicating this man was.

It was funny to him, hearing Dolph going on about how 'dangerous' it was that Mike was this or that because, truthfully, it was his stunning husband who made doing literally anything impossible. Like when he was cooking and swaying his hips to whatever song was playing from his phone. The way he laughed with his whole body or that intense concentration when he was trying to figure out puzzles.

How he looked curled up on the couch or in bed with a book. Muddied up when he came home from a game of flag football with their friends at the park down the street. Getting ready for work in the morning, the soft glow of the sunrise painted against the hard muscle of his upper body as he buttoned up his shirt. Fixing himself up in the mirror at night when they were getting ready to go out. Adjusting his tie and making 'sexy' faces at himself.

It was a miracle, a test of sheer willpower, that they ever left the bedroom. Let alone get anything productive done. Because, thinking about it now, there were _plenty_ of times he wanted to do nothing more than lock themselves away in their bedroom. Forget the world existed and spend forever making love.

“Like you're even one to talk about being obscene and distracting. I hope work never needs me again.” They finally landed on the bed. Mike propped over him and just taking him in. “I don't think I'm ever going to be able to leave this bed again.”

“Is that a promise? Because I can get behind that.” Another long kiss, this one melting into something hot as they touched. Breaking when he gasped, eyes falling closed.

“You're supposed to be the good one. The responsible one. Remember?” Nails clawed down his back, making him hiss.

“Screw that. It's just too hard to do that around you. I don't think there is anything you could do that wouldn't have me turned on. I'm pretty sure it was yesterday that you were fixing that damn thing outside and all I kept thinking was how fucking _good_ you looked out there. Thinking about pulling you away from the piece of shit and running my hands and tongue over your-” Okay. That's enough of _that._ That flickering bonfire was now a raging inferno. Burning him down to ash. He was going to completely lose it if they didn't do something.

And soon.

He's had many birthdays- and most of them were amazing in their own way. Memories of his mom and dad kissing his cheeks as he blew out the candles on his birthday cake, presents ripped open and friends from school running around with him in the backyard. Parties in high school and college where he was surrounded by friends, stolen booze, and plenty of hot singles looking to take advantage of his reputation for being a bit of a Romeo. College dorm, and then apartment, trashed by their drunken friends and waking up to Dolph next to him; back when they were at that 'casual lover' stage.

Slowly finding his – and then _their_ \- way to where they were now. Married and beyond happy with how his life was turning out.

So many incredible memories and yet, laying there in the quiet room with someone he loved after a candlelit dinner and sex that was just as passionate as every other aspect of their relationship, he found this to be his favorite birthday so far. Rolling onto his side, he trailed his fingers along warm skin, smiling when Dolph hummed to show he was still awake and was moving his arm around the bed until his hand was on Mike's face. Fingers pinching his nose gently.

“Good birthday?” Something bubbly broke loose in his chest, a flood of emotions escaping into his bloodstream. Making him feel giddy. Feel like he was nine and freewheeling down the hill on his bike, hands in the air as he surrendered to gravity and balance.

Or like when he turned sixteen and was allowed to drive on his own, speeding through the countryside of Ohio with the windows down and the radio blasting. Best friend at his side screaming the lyrics along with him. Twenty-one and barhopping with his friends, not caring about the hangovers they would have the next day.

Falling in love for him was like all of the moments in his life when he felt most free – most happy – but in many ways it was better than all those moments combined. It was something you couldn't explain with mere words – in any language – but, man, when you _felt_ it. When you looked at that special person and felt that sharp drop in your stomach- the smile that wouldn't fade no matter what. The world fading to nothing as you realized, _'Yeah. I'm definitely in love.'_

It was the most incredible thing.

“Honestly? One of the best I've had. _Ever._ All because of you.” The bed dipped, sheets shifting and a kiss pressed under his jaw. Fingers tracing shapes into his skin. Dolph pulling back to meet his gaze in the dim room.

“Yeah? Even better than that year we all went to Disney World Europe for Spring Break...” Oh no. Not this story again. 

“...and you made out with- Who was it again?” Why couldn't they ever just be mushy and cute together? Mike sighed, rolling his eyes as he squeezed Dolph's side.

“Cinderella's _Prince Charming,_ you dumbass. And _yes._ Much better than that birthday. Do I have to remind you that, later that night, I was throwing up in a trashcan that smelled like the inside of some kid's sweaty shoe? Like, that is probably one of my least fond birthday memories.” Naturally, for the two idiots who liked each other but couldn't seem to _see_ it was mutual, the biggest thing that came from that week was him getting spectacularly plastered and making out with one of the actors dressed up as a Disney character.

And as much as Dolph, at the time, said it didn't bother him - that he didn't notice or care all that much – he brought it up often enough. Randomly, for _months._ Trying to pass it off as teasing him for being stupid but unable to hide the irritation in his tone. The way he didn't appear to be joking at all, even as he laughed about it after bringing it up. The barbs sharpened, the teasing morphing into flat out antagonistic comments. Fights breaking out over it sometimes because it was annoying.

He let loose one time and his supposed friend and roommate wouldn't let it go.

But, well, it wasn't like Mike was much better. Because there was that string of lovers going in and out of their apartment. Nights at the bar with friends – trying to relax after a long week of studying and working on essays – where he had to watch Dolph go off and flirt with people. Dance with them. Disappear completely only for a warning text to chime through that he was bringing someone back.

Or, while he was working, he got to hear about the legendary actions of his roommate. How easy he made it look- picking up strangers and taking them back to his place. Scrubbing the counter until his fingers burned and he tossed the towel aside to take his break. Unbelievably angry and unsure as to why. Just knowing that whenever he saw Dolph – whether that be the next morning or later in the day – he felt the need to just tear into him. Scream at him and throw things until he felt better. Punch him in the face any time he mentioned going out.

Fights spun up out of thin air. Over the most ridiculous things. Dolph picked up the wrong ice cream flavor and there they were. Fighting while Dolph worked on dinner. Mike picking at every little thing until Dolph blew up at him and threw whatever he had in hand into the sink, storming off to his room. Pretending these petty things were the problem when it was simply that he was harboring feelings and somehow unaware of it. 

Jealous and completely oblivious to it. Leaning against the counter in the silent kitchen and feeling no better than he did when Dolph came back from the store.

It was a miracle of all miracles his friend stepped in and suggested the problem probably wasn't the little mistakes they nagged at or the passive-aggressive jokes. That, seeing as these things were often able to be connected to a moment when the other was fooling around with someone else, it could very possibly be a situation of being jealous and unable to admit it. 

Dolph laughed, bringing him out of his head. Pressed closer to him and filling him with warmth.

“Serves you right for drinking underage, eating a shit-ton of junk, and then making out with the first person you saw. You're lucky you didn't pick up some European illness from that night.” The days of him being annoyed by the story he's long since forgotten about were gone, instead rolling his eyes and pinching his idiot husband in the side. 

“Imagine I'd picked up an Italian boyfriend, though. Wouldn't that be something?” He jerked away as Dolph kicked him under the blanket. Laughing.

“I'm just saying. _Buon Giorno, Dolf._ Um, _arrivederci!_ ” Nothing amused him more than teasing Dolph. Sometimes he took things a bit far, but by now they were used to each other. So, rather than getting mad at it like they used to, Dolph would just ignore him until he stopped being stupid. 

Smart. Probably part of why they worked so well.

“You make a poor Italian, Mike. One of the worst impressions I've heard.” He reached out and tugged Dolph into his chest. Fuzzy warmth all over as he cuddled the man who grunted in his embrace.

“For the record, I'm glad you didn't bring back that Italian guy as a souvenir. It made me want to throw up seeing you kiss him the one time; I don't think having to see you _date_ him would have went well.” Fingers walked up his chest, making him grin.

“The only positive would probably have been that - more than likely – it would have pushed me to do something about how I felt about you.” Mike kissed the top of his head, sighing into his hair and reveling in the moment.

“I love you. So much. Definitely the luckiest man on the planet. Got this hot ass hubby who can do pretty much anything. I have no clue what I did to deserve it but man I'm glad I did it.” Their fingers tangled, Dolph squeezing his hand.

“I love you too, you sap.” Four little words had him feeling like a firework. A bonfire exploding in his chest at the simple sentence. Something they often said to each other – often in a teasing manner, like right now – but always had him flying high above the clouds. Painting sunsets and writing endless sonnets about the color of those eyes in the morning sunlight. Or how his skin tasted like the sea on his tongue. Kisses like those margaritas you got while vacationing somewhere exotic, leaving him drunk on nothing more than the love he had for this man.

A twist of passion mixed in to spice up the day.

Really, _really_ cheesy stuff he rarely shared with Dolph – everyone else got to hear about it so much they wanted to strangle him – because he knew it would just make things heavy and awkward. Broken by a joke one of them made.

“You know, I better start planning next year's bash now. Gotta make this year look like kid stuff in comparison.” Mike snorted, tightening his embrace and snuggling close. Soft hair tickling his nose.

“Let me enjoy being forty before you start rushing me into forty-one!” Dolph hummed against him, sounding sleepy. His touch faltering – stopping and starting up again – until he inhaled loudly and settled against him. Arms around him and nose pressed to the side of his face. Breaths evening now.

Mike sank into his pillow, getting comfortable and just silently savoring everything about his life for a moment. Holding close the man he loved so deeply – so dearly – and taking in the future he fought so hard for back when he was just a loudmouth kid finding his way. If that kid would see where he ended up...

The spectacular birthday that really couldn't be any more perfect- but that Dolph would try to make it even _better_ every year. The gold band stacked together on the nightstand, glinting in the moonlight and reminding him that there was still forever to go.

Many more nights like this where they teased each other until they were too tired to talk anymore. Mornings spent acting like idiots in the kitchen while pancakes fried on the stove and Mike stole strips of bacon from the plate while Dolph had his back turned. Smiling innocently and falling for the kiss trick every time, Dolph chasing him out of the kitchen when he tasted the greasy bacon on his lips. Laughter and crying. Celebrations and mourning. Days and nights and months of promise laid out before him like the longest red carpet one could walk.

Like a yellow brick road leading them through a lifetime of memories. And he couldn't wait to experience it all together. Couldn't wait for more of _this._


End file.
